A chance at Redemption
by Barbas Sephtis
Summary: I was a nobody, I died unnoticed and easily forgotten. And in this new life I willingly die to save another world from eternal darkness. Now I'm in this strange new world which seems oddly familiar and- ...wait, why are there two "me's" in front of me? Pseudo-SI, AU OC's. Jellal X Erza, OC knight (1) X Mirajane, OC knight (2) X Kagura. DKS characters in FT-verse.
1. A Chance for Hope (rewritten)

**A/N****:** This is my first fic, and like everyone else, please review, no flames, but would love criticisms and advice to do better. Re-writting this as I just broke one the mantras that I had engraved into my head.

No Mary Sues and not so light souls.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even the first name of one of my OC's.

* * *

"So this is it, the Final Flame." I muttered out. Tired after a long journey that is finally coming to a close.

"Indeed my friend, the Bonfire that will redo the Age of Fire, giving this world a chance at redemption for all the suffering the Kiln of the First Flame had caused" The jovial Knight of Sunlight spoke, with a weary voice at the knowledge of what needs to happen to bring hope back into the world. His tone betraying nothing but his seriousness, something I rarely see out of the lively knight of Astora.

...

"Haha, never thought a man like myself would have the 'honour' of dying and suffering till another Chosen will take up my place." I laughed to myself gravely. Like the Late Lord Gwyn, who had become mad after a thousand years of suffering and living eternally, watching his prosperous kingdom and people turn into ashes. When the Sun knight and I had fought against him, he was nothing more than a hollow with heavy weapons, equipment and a knowledge of pyromancy. Surprisingly he wasnt as tough as I originally thought he would be but considering that the Kiln has slowly taken away his strength must have been a factor.

With that thought in my mind I began to wonder of what the future would be, there was only a _chance_ that humanity would recover and that depended whether the people who were given that second chance actually took it. And what if I would also turn like Lord Gwyn, a Hollow, a husk of my former glory, the final stepping stone for another Chosen Undead who was forced by fate to sacrifice his or her life for a _chance_.

I myself was a mere sergeant in the army, nearing the time where I would be promoted into a Captain, where I would receive the honor of fighting alongside the General and his retinue, my name finally becoming worth something in the world. Recognised, respected, remembered.

That was before I received the darksign curse and was dragged to my slow demise in the asylum. An enigma, treated in disgust, forgotten.

All of those malicious thoughts were quickly pushed away from my conscience, ignoring the deceptions of Kaathe who wanted nothing more than to rule a world of shadow and dust, oolacile being proof of that and the question as to whether humanity would truly thrive in the dark. Even when he 'informed' me of what would happen if I ever continued on the path to light all the bonfires that I would die in the end.

But the problem was...

I already knew I would die.

And I would rather die a Hero so that I would not live long enough to see myself become the villain.

That and I was never really good at a Leadership role. And if I did excel in leadership I wouldn't be sitting on a throne ruling over a world dust and shadow. I'd kill myself or try to fight and kill Kaathe out of boredom.

When I began walking towards the last bonfire, with each footstep, I remembered and cherished every 'good' memory I had ever since I left the Undead Asylum.

Meeting the Oscar, the Knight of Astora and saving him from a death that always repeated in all other paths and making him vow to return home, help whoever he can and to help the people grow once more as I made my vow to take up the mantle of lighting the bonfires.

Consoling and giving Anastacia hope, after reviving her and informing her of my vow to the Kingseeker Frampt that I would end the curse of the undead after giving him the Lordvessel. I couldnt do anything more for her than that. And that feeling of will probably be her only true interaction with someone else in this forsaken place.

I sincerely doubted myself that I would be able to relate to someone trapped forever, keeping a bonfire alight for fellow undead to rest in, but suffering from severe depression due to being alone for such a long time.

Helping Sieglinde re-unite with her father Siegmeyer, all the while overcoming said fathers obstacles while he naturally waited, slowly guiding them together while having sufficient blackmail against him that this he wasn't doing all the adventuring and glory.

Conversing and assisting the Priestess Rhea and Petrus in their pilgrimage, all the while secretly shadowing them the entire time when they went on their separate path and acted once Petrus abandoned them. And the conflict ending with Petrus being partly forgiven by Rhea when he begged for forgiveness once I had removed the evil soul that inhabited him by performing various healing miracles on him and occasional smack in the head with the blunt edge of a sword.

Though the monk is going to have to work hard to earn her full absolution. Losing long-time friends is never easy and Petrus is also partly to blame for acting so pious in his faith yet got so easily possessed.

Freeing the half-dragon Priscilla, opening her eyes to the reality of the world at the moment and aidling her at recovering her castle. It was painful seeing the young one weep for her subordinates as every one of them were given a grave considering they gave their lives for her, especially the fallen knight near her entrance.

Even when hollow, that man still guarded her room. Ever loyal. Ever faithful.

Avenging the Blue Knight Artorias' death by slaying Manus. But with the assistance of Sif, the Great Wolf along with the other three Knights of Gwyn, Ciaran, Gough and Ornstein. Giving them a chance of redeeming the corrupted knight whose true soul died when he save his companion.

Don't ask how Ornstein got in on this and didn't die along with Smough because it was aggravating and nearly-impossible to heal him so he did not die to Smough's greed as I awkwardly explained my purpose on reaching the cathedral of Anor Londo.

But I could not bring myself to bear the most heart-wrenching experience I would unintentionally given to an innocent.

I had healed The Fair Lady and put myself at her mercy when I had told her of who I was once I had healed her enough so that she had the strength to stand and fight. Feeling nothing but compassion and admiration for her self sacrifice by willingly sucking up the disease that infected her servants. I was glad in my choice as she asked me in genuine curiosity why I had done such an action. One that I replied merely by asking her if I can join the Chaos Servants covenant. Now whenever I visit her, she seems to be able to recognize me from the scents of Quelaag, the knight of Thorns Kirk and the servant Eingyi and seems to be more calm when around me. I thanked all of the deities that existed for the crisis that was averted.

Managing to spare Quelaag and Kirk was worth it, seeing them happy for them being able to witness The Fair Lady up and about instead of being in a critical condition. And also seeing their constant shocks in their faces when I talk so casually with The Fair Lady was funny as well.

All in all I have mildly changed the plot of Dark Souls, making some of the f'ed up things a bit bearable.

But I have never been more glad when I met Solaire, the Sun Knight was always fun to banter and joke with, having great adventures, slaying dragons and demons.

Though I did explain to him my Covenant with The Fair Lady and my friendliness with her and Quelaag. He didn't seem bothered, rather relieved to see a noble soul like him who was ready to sacrifice their life for somebody else's.

In this world there is no one else I would call my brother other than Solaire, that is how much I respected him.

I brought him out of his depressed stupor when I had slain all the Chaos bugs before he arrived, meaning he wouldn't become hollowed, but he started to doubt whether he would ever find his Sun. That only got him a beating and a speech from me and we continued on our journey, with a more powerful will at our side.

And now we reached the end of the path, meeting the end of my destiny, to give this world a _chance_ to rise up from its ashes and be reborn, I had changed much in this world, now it was their decision as to whether they would be able to recover.

But my heart goes out for them and I wish them good luck.

"You might want to get some distance brother, this area is a giant bonfire in and of itself." I asked of him meekly, knowing full well what is going to happen once I feed the flame and didn't want an unnecessary end to my brother-like companion.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be burnt to a crisp, that isn't how I want my journey to end ha ha." The Sun knight replied. Both of us laughing at the irony that I would die for the world by burning to death.

"Indeed... well, goodbye brother good luck in finding your Sun and don't lose hope I didn't beat you to near-death just for you to be lost, confused and becoming Hollow." I sternly reminded him which was replied with a hearty laugh and an assurance that he wouldn't get jumped by some bugs again.

"Goodbye Barbas, my friend, my brother." And with that, he had left to meet with Oscar and the rest, far from these lands.

And with that everything seemed to slow to a crawl, all the emotional pain and the voices of my friends pleading me to come back ripping at the very foundations of my soul. Threatening my heart to giving out and dying anti climactically at the end due to all the emotional chains restricting me.

I slowly reached out to the flame, desperately being pulled back by my emotions of leaving my friends especially The Fair Lady, how we had come close together that was stronger than her bonds with her sister, her servant and the Thorns Knight, even allowing her to touch my face with her hands so she could remember what I looked like.

Something she had never done even for her most faithful servant Kirk.

But this I do for her, if I light the final bonfire the rest would strengthen and could rejuvenate her health and possibly cure her of the disease and even return her sight.

All of this for her.

My only love.

"I'm sorry Quelaan, look like I won't be visiting anytime soon..." I grimaced as the bonfire lit ME on fire instead, sucking all the souls and humanity I had with me, creating a giant pillar of fire that filled the area to the brim with, bright amber.

The pain from the flames was non-apparent, dull. Honestly burning to death was nothing compared to the pains I endured before, ripped apart by demons, eaten and immolated by dragons, mutilated by abominations, slain in various ways by invaders, etc.

After a moment or reminiscing all the brutal deaths I experienced a bright flash emanated from the bonfire and a strong force, knocked me down unconscious as my body slowly burnt away.

And like that, it was over.

* * *

**Please review, possibly fav (please fav). This chapter was long just to explain my OC what they've done before they entered the Fairy Tail-verse. **

**Thank you so much Abyss Phantom for reminding me of the whole "overpowered good guy" theme and possibly saving my story from becoming a self-fantasy where everything was all flowers and sunshine.**


	2. A Chance for a New Life

**A/N: **I'm baaaack! Probably should have sent this to a Fairy Tail X Dark Souls section but... oh well! Whatever. I'll be trying to finish up the Dark Souls experience in this chapter and possible the next and after that, it would just be references to the DS history, some showcasing of spells, armor and weapons and the reminder that the three OC's are supposed to be and used to be Chosen Undead but aside from that its just Fairy Tail-verse all the way.

Again Review, Possibly follow (please follow) and give your Criticisms. Please don't flame and I would love advise. Enjoy Reading.

My only excuse for my tardiness is life, exams and serious parents. That's all.

**Disclaimer:** I own not Fairy Tail nor Dark Souls. Even the First name of my OC. But after that I own only the OC's

* * *

**Location Unknown.**

* * *

"What? Where am I?" I instinctively asked, sitting up, my eyes gain proper view of the land. Instead of meeting the barren lands of Lordran, I see green plains, trees full of life and no drought or cracked grounds in sight. Even the sky was different, not the grey, lifeless void I remember. But a clear, blue sea that seemed serene, even the clouds weren't so gloomy from before.

"This land is ... strange." I mumbled, not able to find a proper word to describe the beauty that you would never see in the Old Earth.

I was definitely not in Lordran anymore.

"Well, Fiore is even in its good days" A young, cheery voice replied, seemingly unperturbed a man was in a field unconscious for an unknown amount of time. "Well this can be considered strange as well seeing you triplets knocked out in this field." The voice continued turning my shock into confusion.

"That depend's on whether you were drinking or no- wait, 'Triplets'? I dont have a bro-" I stated and asked before I realized that two other voices had said the same thing at the same time and their voices sounded completely similar to mine?

Standing up my eyes meet three people. One was a young girl with a childish build, radiating happiness and energy. Her blond hair as bright as the sun that had a single lock pointing upwards and the rest flowed down almost reaching her feet. That's when I also realized that she was barefoot, continuing on my observation (which wasn't staring or ogling mind you) I saw that she wore a pink layered robe and a red ribbon was tied around her neck. Reaching her face she wore a bright smile which seemed to calm me of my nerves almost immediately. Her eyes lacked any Irises and was deep green in color, almost similar to the eyes of a hollow or an undead but sensing that she doesn't have the darksign was proof enough to disparage that thought, so I figured she had Aniridia. She also wore a wing-like adornment around her ears that made her seem serene almost holy as an angel.

Thats when I put all the pieces together and I went haywire.

_'Wait a minute!'_ My mind immediately going on overload after recognizing who I was looking at. _'Mavis! The First master and Co-Founder of the guild Fairy Tail! Why is she here? Am I in the Fairy Tail world?'_ My thoughts going on automatic as my head was bombarded with questions that soon turned into mumbles in my mind as I begin to recollect what she had said to me.

_'Wait, she said 'triplets', what did she mean by tha-oh...'_ Then I immediately remembered the two other people that were with us.

It was easy to spot the two, but it was significantly hard to accept what was in front of me right now, even more than meeting Mavis herself.

One of the people was a man, big and tall, completely identical build and size to me but had a straight back hair instead of a spiked one and the piece of hair that dangled from his hairline was streaked blood red in contrast to my orange. His eyed were fire red and had a dragon tattoo that was slightly faded over his face and had a light beard. He also wore the Alva knight armor, the helmet strapped to his waist while he had two curved great swords held on his back.

The other person had a similar case, same height, same build, but he had straight back like the Alva knight but his was lengthened to reach down his lower back and was clean shaven like me. The streak that dangled in front of his face was a silver white, the same with his eyes and had a cross tattoo on his forehead. He wore the Faraam knight armor and again the helmet was strapped to his waist along with what looked to be a long sword and it's sheath attached to the belt as well.

The three of us, excluding the girl looked different enough but remove some of the extras like the beard, the tattoos and put us in the same hairstyle and eye colour...

Then the three of us would look **exactly** the same.

However that wasn't my worry right now.

Since all undead can sense one another, I noticed that they had something close to the mark of the cursed on them despite being nearly covered in armor. And feared that they may be invaders.

The other two seemed to have the same train of thought as we wordlessly rolled away from each other simultaneously drawing out our respective weapons.

The Alva knight dual wielding curved great swords and emanated a blue aura. A member of the Blade of the Dark moon covenant.

The Faraam knight wielding a lightning-enchanted long sword and held in his other hand a talisman than gave of powerful electric shocks meaning a Great Lightning Spear and emanated a golden aura around him. A member of the Warrior of Sunlight covenant.

And I held my fire-enchanted scimitar and crossbow tightly, ready to pounce on a heartbeat, emanating a red glow. A member of the Chaos Servants covenant.

But before the two undead and I could duke it out, the force that I recognized as the one that knocked me unconscious before at the FinalBonfire had pulled us closer together, dropping our weapons in the process and each us of hitting each other comically. (Face hitting garden rake comical if you're wondering.)

All the while Mavis was giggling at our condition and seeing the entire thing as a comedy routine that would have consisted of a slow, aggravating fight where one would taunt the other and get back stabbed and **LOTS** of Estus Flasks.

As our minds tried to push away the daze of knocking our heads together we were lucid enough to hear a loud, deep voice "Enough!" it commanded "Even though I would enjoy seeing the people who had beaten me fight to my amusement, you three have swallowed your honor and sacrificed your lives to continue the age of fire so I am willing to reconsider." Mocking and complimenting us the same time. "But the fact that I have to listen to Nito about the consequences of reviving you three AGAIN if any of you three die for good a second time. Feh, I'd rather burn alive at the Kiln of the First Flame once more." It joked and suddenly it all clicked.

_'Beaten him? Sacrificed for the Age of Fire? Burn in the flame again? No! It couldn't be...'_

Looking up once I got my vision back, saying that what I saw brought me to shock was an understatement.

For what I saw was Mavis and beside her were the Four Lords, all alive and well. The witch of Izalith looking young in her 20's and emanated a warm aura, as was her reputation of a powerful pyromancer. Seath the Scaleless looked more serene and regal, a polar opposite to the raving mad-dragon of a Duke that went insane on the path to Immortality.

And Nito the First of the Dead looked like... Well, Nito. A pile of bones. Nothing different from the last time I met him.

But that was just the tip of the Iceberg.

Along with the group came The Lord of Cinder, Gwyn. The father of the Princess of Sunlight Gwynevere, the Prince of the DarkSun Gwyndolin and the exiled son, The Sun Warrior Solaire.

Yet he was no husk of a hollow. He looked considerably younger, his figure and aura gave a significant amount of authority and strength. His noble robes were of a Royal Crimson instead of the Dark ragged remains of a kings robe. Reborn.

The two knights and I immediately bowed before the group, the Scaleless dragon and the First of the dead grumbling in annoyance that the reverence was not directed to them. Mavis, Gwyn and the Witch laughing at their expense.

The Faraam and Alva knight bowing to Lord Gwyn as the Former was in covenant with his order and the Latter in covenant with the his son.

While I bowed to Mavis and the Witch of Izalith, my anime fanboyism threatening to burst out squealing for Mavis. And the fact that I was in covenant with the Izalith's daughter was also a factor.

Though I feel a bit embarrassed meeting the witch like this, The gaze she had over me felt more like a mother analyzing her daughter's boyfriend instead of a mother of a figure saint of a covenant inspecting a loyal servant/follower.

Luckily Mavis defused the tension, stating "We should tell them why they are here." Immediately serious, eyes foreboding a dark future.

The Alva knight was the first to speak between the three undead "Indeed, as Lord Gwyn had mentioned, us three had rekindled the age of fire, by all intents and purposes our lives were done, so why go through the trouble?" He curiously inquired, shocking me of his air of nobility and tranquility despite having a mad mans face before, looking excited to cleave me and the other knight into two.

It was the Scaleless who had answered "You three are... Unique to say the least. Unlike the Other Chosen from other times, you three are the ones who had sought out what was left of the good in Lordran, redeeming the lost, forgiving the suffering, generally choosing the third option when you were presented with two. You deserve a life outside the fate of the cursed." the dragon sympathized but continued "That and the fact that something has changed in the different world and you were the best option available."

_Wait, what had changed? Shouldn't the fact that the two knights and I would be the change that they are talking about?_ I wondered confused.

It was Nito who then spoke "Kaathe had sought for another way to bring about the 'age of man', since he concluded that our world was 'incompatible' due to the fact that the no matter the level of temptation he offered to the Chosen not a single one had turned away from the flame, even the dark wraiths that had served him had lit the final bonfire to his annoyance." He chuckled both darkly and joyously at the irony.

It was the witch who had continued "So he searched deeper in the time rift, found other worlds that exist separately with ours, he found this world suiting to his tastes, not changing much of the future till he makes his actual move."

And finally it was Lord Gwyn who concluded "And you three are the only viable choice we had to stop him. So prepare, Kaathe will stop at nothing to his goal." His orders steeling us with strength and conviction.

They gave us our lives back, we intended to pay back what we owe in full.

The Faraam knight was quick to voice out his opinion "But what of the curse?" Bringing the group on the main weakness of the two knights and I "Wouldn't that mean Kaathe will just have to wait for us three to turn mad and hollow, if this is a different world this mean that we can't absorb souls like we did in Lordran right?"

Nito was the one who answered "Surprisingly, you three are still able to absorb souls, though you obtain them in a lesser amount, the only souls I'd recommend taking are the ones of beasts and dark, evil people. And since we have brought you three back to life after you three have already given yourselves to the flame, the Kiln has somehow taken your curse of undeath away." Sensing our shock and confusion at the last statement, the First of the dead merely replied "Look at your mark, your darksign."

The three of us immediately took off our right gloves the second he mention our marks.

Unsurprising really, I already theorized from the completely similar look the three of us had that the two knights and I were one and the same.

But back to the point what we saw shocked us to the point of falling unconscious again.

Our darksigns were just... Gone, we could sense it and the fact that we were able to distinguish one another as undead was proof to it but the brand was literally gone rom our, replaced with a different feeling we couldn't describe.

It was our darksigns yet it was not. It was still there marked on us but not.

Our confusion was explained by Seath "When you sacrificed yourselves to the First Flame, it took away your mark as it was required for your souls to be absorbed into the flame. Your rebirths into a new world hadn't given you your darksigns back as this place doesn't have the Kiln, but you still retain the immortality you had as an undead, but you three are fully human now, so the souls that you will need to gather will be to retain your physical bodies strength and age only, your mind will degrade only if you let it or lose hope."

Our shock was soon replaced with joy under a blank, thoughtful expression. The bane to our existence was gone, the reason why we were shunned by our loved ones was no longer branded on our bodies. The idea of the perks of being immortal and the capability of always being in our prime barely on our thoughts.

The three of us bowed deeply as I finally spoke, voicing what was on the minds of the two knights and I "Many thanks for the honour of this gift." I humbly thanked them "But what needs to be done and when do we start?" I inquired, eager to do the Four Lords will.

It was Mavis who explained "You three shall start at magnolia, and become members of the guild 'Fairy Tail'. From there you shall prepare and either walk in the shadows or make a name for yourself in this world." Her smile now more broad at the prospect of having three more people enter her 'Family'.

Then Gwyn continued "You three are also to be given a powerful magic of your choosing. You will still have the magic that our world has but this world's magic is diverse, unique and considerably faster that you will need to adapt to give yourselves an edge." he informed as information of the various types of holder, caster and lost magic were filling our mind.

Unsurprisingly the three of us immediately chose Requip magic the second the info popped up in our heads.

Don't look at me, the ability to easily and quickly change your equipment especially when your currently on a fight is invaluable when you have been through what the chosen undead had to face in Lordran.

The Witch of Izalith also added "Your original magic can be listed as a intermediate holder magic but will not detract its strength so it would be easier for you to learn other various magics. But you will need to find other more experienced users of the magic if you wish to learn, we have limits as to how we can help you three." the two ex-undead and I merely nodded in understanding.

Fairy Tail and glory, here we come.

* * *

**Finally! Had the time to post this up as a momentary break since the exams.**

**Don't have much to say really other than to fav. and/or follow, hope you enjoyed reading and I will see you later.**


	3. A Chance for a New Home

**A/N: So sorry for such a late upload but I had gone on a vacation with my family and I wasn't able to get the word as the place we relaxed in had almost NO internet. Again so sorry.  
But I finally managed to get back and finish this chapter and upload it. So please review, favorite, even follow. Your advice and criticisms are always needed and appreciated. And no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the FIRST NAME of my First OC.**

* * *

**Location, Outskirts of Magnolia**

* * *

"And then he was like 'Do you even, PRAISE THE SUN!'" The Alva knight shouted in excitement while imitating Solaire's voice and signature pose as he explained why the Solaire HE knows couldn't enter Anor Londo, one including a controversial meeting with Gwynevere.

The Faraam Knight and I were laughing like hell which was soon joined by the Alva knight, that was **exactly** how the Sun Warrior would act if he ever met and spoke with the Sun Princess.

Mavis was giggling in the hysterics as well responding "This 'Barren Land' you came from seems to be interesting if a person can just do that, would be interesting to see".

Us three ex-Undead did our best to hide our uneasiness with cheery smiles and continued on with introductions about our slightly modified-identities, having to lie about our origins still left a bad feeling in our guts.

That and erasing her memories of the meeting with the Four Lords to preserve the future still didn't feel right, with her being a innately kind person leaving doubts as to whether what we had to do was necessary.

***Flashback***

"Though there is one catch" The Scaleless had intervened, drawing the attention of the two knights and I, "Not you three, but to this child here" Turning to Mavis with a sad look in his eyes.

Nito continued "Your three are immune to the fate of this world, considering you three have come from another world, you three are like the guides of a path, making changes but the destination will always be the same." getting a relieved sigh from the three of us but interjected "But we cannot leave any variables open, a single flap of a butterfly wing can cause a tornado in the continent over" also turning to Mavis, face unreadable "We can't take any chances" and began shuffling towards her.

_Oh no. Not good._ I thought, grimacing at what he could possibly accomplish for doing this before quickly dashing, picking up my weapons and placing myself between Nito and Mavis. Blocking the Lord of Deaths path and intentions.

"I have slain you once already Nito, if not to open a path to continue on my journey this time, then to protect someone innocent." Lashing out at him, ready to fight and rip him bone from bone. Making the First of the Dead look impassively at me and causing the two knights to remember to pick up their arms as well.

Lord Gwyn laughed heartily, mentioning something of a 'Line of thought that suited perfectly for a Sun Warrior'.

The Witch of Izalith chuckling good naturedly, expecting such behavior from me after seeing my experiences with her daughters.

The Seath the Scaleless merely sighed and face palmed muttering "Here we go again..."

While Nito deadpanned, DEADPANNED with a bone skull for a face "Even though your great closeness to humanity even when you were undead still exists now is admirable, that is NOT what I meant by _'We can't take any chances'_ "

. . . Silence reigned over the group as the Four Lords, Nito in particular waited as the explanation was processed in my head.

"Well, shit" I meekly replied, rubbing the back of my head with the handle of the crossbow as I chuckled shyly before taking a more serious attitude on the situation "Then elaborate." my aggressive state slowly coming back, my protective nature becoming more clear to the rest.

I can feel Mavis' smile over me in admiration of my actions "Please don't cause turmoil with your friends Barbas, I'll gladly risk myself if it kept your relationships friendly." though still unaware of me and the Lord of Deaths relationship despite me stating the I have 'slain' him once.

Though me and Nito reacted more oppositely to Mavis' good nature "Feh, me! Friends with him! He tried to kill me!" We both said at once, pointing and glaring at each other. Some imaginary lightning sparks traveling between us, while Mavis merely laughed at our expense which was joined by the Hearty bellow of Lord Gwyn.

"Otherwise, this is necessary if the threads of fate are to remain untouched." Seath continued to explain with a bored look on his face, unfazed by the conflict and banter that just occurred in front of him "She won't be killed, her memories will be taken away at least."

Seeing the two knights cringe while I crouched ready to charge Seath was quick to elaborate "Just the moment when she met us seven." Well that was calming, I think. But still felt wrong not bringing her in with the plan.

"Very well then _'Duke' _" relenting but not before mocking the scaleless with his former title, earning a groan from him and a few chuckles from the rest before making a compromise "But no one condition."

Explaining my end of the deal with him and with him reluctantly agreed but with him adding his own rules which had us waiting for a while as more information was transmitted into our heads. Afterwards, we continued on with Seath's previous intention with less regret in our hearts and after waiting for a few more hours set out for Magnolia.

***Flashback End***

Though removing Mavis' memory still had a grip on us, considering her nothing-but-kind attitude with us I regretfully accepted the fact.

It will be more painful now to think that she could have done something to save or alleviate the suffering of her 'children' yet we took that chance away.

Putting my focus back to the trip, we continued on our introductions as we walked through the entrance of Magnolia. Though my Mind fazed out during Mavis' introduction, there was no need as I already knew much about her and her guild.

The Alva Knight's name was Barbados, a fellow Sephtis. Further proving my point of Alternate Universe/Time version of me. A wandering knight, unbound to a lord, crest-fallen, providing his service to the people throughout the land of the "Barrens". Skilled in all forms of weapons which was further improved with his Requip magic but seems to know some forms of healing and is an expert in business and trade. Seems to like the feeling of freedom, money, drinks and women. Though he despises the greedy merchant, or traders that take advantage of their customers and general tyranny. And his dream was to live his life to the fullest and earn enough wealth to settle down and just rest, which shocked some of us considering his preference to stay in transit.

The Faraam knight's name was Barnabados, another Sephtis. Unlike Barbados, he was a knight that has sworn fealty to a Lord and was adamant in staying in service with them, which explains why he's already developing a form of rivalry with the Free-wandering knight. Skilled in Swordsmanship, the way of the shield and Requip magic. Advanced in healing based on holder magic and has experience with leading other people and rallying. Likes Justice, Honour, Duty, Order, a general white knight. And despises traitors, crest-fallen knights (Barbados), Blind & Arrogant Lords and Politicians. And his dream was to become a role model for others who seek to uphold justice and help anyone he can.

Yep a total 'White Knight'.

And finally, I came next "Hi, my names Barbas, I was a former Captain of one of the feudal lords army, I was honourably discharged for saving my men and so I traveled the Barrens. After the years I have learnt various holder magic, becoming an expert in staves or chimes, I am very good in healing, curses and various sorceries, skilled in various weapons but I prefer spears while taking smithing as a hobby and like my two brothers here, am also a master of Requip. I like respect, authority, weapons, food, having fun with friends and making new ones. Though I dislike drinking, deserters, irrational orders and expired consumables. And finally, my dream is to become a person who everyone will recognize with respect." Finishing with a big grin.

Somehow I felt the respect from all three of them wash over me. Barbados probably respected a fellow wanderer while Barnabados respected my recognition of duty and honour. Mavis most likely respected my willingness to lose my position in the army to save my friends which fitted perfectly in her guilds ideals.

Though unnoticed by the four of us we have already arrived to the guild hall and are being blocked a few metres from the entrance by two figures that I recognized immediately.

Fine build, young complexion, rectangular like shaped head, messy hair. The soon to be Wizard Saint and 4th God of Ishgar, the master of Green magic and one of the founding members of Fairy Tail. Warrod Sequen.

Regal stature and clothes, eyepatch over right eye, clean shaven; slicked back, silvery white hair. The soon to be infamous "Hades", second master of Fairy Tail then master of Grimoire Heart and also a founder of Fairy Tail. Purehito.

And both founders seem to be unhappy with us right now. Well "Hades" seemed to be livid even in his calm expression.

Well... if you're seeing your current master, who is also a young girl, being followed by three unknown and unnaturally large men who wouldn't be worried for her.

Now I'm wondering how many citizens of Magnolia have worried over Mavis after seeing us three with her.

"I don't know who you are but step away from the Guild Master." Subtly threatened Purehito, his angry tone almost too similar to his wicked side centuries later.

Barbados and Barnabados reached to their unarmed backs on reflex, ready to activate Requip to retrieve their weapons of choice.

I quickly put my arm in front of them, turning their attention to me as they saw me shake my head in dismissal of their actions.

Both reluctantly put their hands back to their own sides and stepped a bit further away from Mavis, easing some tensions between both oppositions and making both Warrod and Purehito rethink what they considered us three as.

Mavis was quick to defuse the situation and defend us, jumping in front of us three "Don't harm them!"she shouted at her guild members an angry tone, which wasn't taken seriously considering all of us chuckled silently, similarly thinking how cute she looked instead of how threatening she was, making her pout which only got a louder laugh from the five of us.

After we got tensions cooled, I spoke for my fellows "Well, now that we got that out of the way." chuckling a bit more to get it out of my system that earned a cute glare from Mavis and more 'neutral' smiles from the two fairy tail members. Continuing "Our apologies if we meant any threat to your Guild Master, we were in conversation and seeked to join your guild." Giving out a calm, sincere smile which seemed to be enough for the two as Warrod was the one to reply.

"Well that's good enough for me." Flashing a grin "Our apologies as well for considering you three a threat when you meant no harm." giving us his own apologies with Purehito giving a nod.

But before we could go to introductions, a large shadow loomed over the city, looking up a silhouette that was shaped like a winged lizard nearly blocked out the sun that seemed to drop even closer to the ground.

Coming closer to view, it revealed a green scaled dragon with twin horns protruding out the back of its head, had two arms and two legs with two wings sticking out its back. The dragon was balling up a large sphere of fire in its mouth before launching it right at the six of us.

Barbados was quick to react, a red magic circle formed under his feet while he shouted out "**Requip: Tranquil Rage!**" his body flashing silver white in an instant, revealing him clad in the Silver Knight armour with lava red eyes instead of the normal crytal blue and the twin horns in his helmet was curved back, forming a swirl before pointing forwards.

In a flash, Barbados jumped from the rooftops of nearby buildings before jumping right in the path of the fireball. In both his hands a small ember that the Faraam Knight recognized as the Forbidden Sun flickered which he threw right at the inferno, the small fire immediately growing in size that rivaled its counterpart, colliding with. Each other and died out, trying to out burn the other in the air. Which awed the Fairy Tail mages while the Barnabados and I were analyzing the significant increase of Barbados' skill and how ours would fare.

I knew that Barbados was wearing the Havel's Ring but that speed increase due to the massive loss of weight restrictions that allowed him to move in flashes and being able to jump to various rooftops was more ridiculous than doing flips and fast rolls in smough's armour.

It's probably due to the new abilities along that the Four Lords have bestowed upon us along with the knowledge of other magics and the Requip.

Well that and realizing that I lived my second life in a world that thought making weapons and armour out of stone or boulders was a good idea would mean that anything that was considered medium armour to armourless while wearing the Havel's Ring practically felt as light as a feather.

Returning to the fight, it seems that Mavis and the two founders have decided to focus on evacuating the citizens. Warrod and other Fairy Tail members guiding the civilians into the guild hall while Purehito was forming a barrier around the large building. The Fairy Strategist giving me and Barnabados a nod as a show of trust for us to deal with the dragon.

Though unnoticed by the others apart from me, Barnabados and three founding members. The silver knight managed to latch on to the dragon when it was soaring down. Which left some of us sweat dropping.

Both of us silently replied to her with a nod before summoning our own magic circles under us. Barnabados' giving out an ocean blue glow, while mine was an estus orange, the light surrounding our bodies in our respective lights as we transferred into to our chosen equipment.

"**Requip: Wulfen Lord!**" Shouted Barnabados as his form revealed him to be wearing Artorias, the Abyss Walkers armor and wielding his blade.

"**Requip: Forgotten Saint!**" I roared as the light faded showing me to be wearing the Saints robes and wielding a staff on my left and a chime on my right.

After the summoning, both of us immediately jumped to the rooftops and free-ran for Barbados and the Dragon. The Silver Knight manually flying the Jade dragon out of the city with two scythes pierced in the base of the Dragons neck which was probably pinpointed to the beasts spine was used as a steering wheel.

No wonder I already called Barbados out as a madman right out the bat after seeing his face when he was wielding those twin Murakumo.

After a few hours of chasing which soon changed to running in the plains when we reached the outskirts of the city and getting a safe distance away from Magnolia, we began our fight with the dragon.

Which was started off with Barbados crashing the dragon face first to the side of a mountain, screaming something about 'I'm the king of the world!'...

Yep. A madman alright.

Reaching the mountains we encountered Barbados "playing" around with the dragon, attuning to his new found strength and speed by constantly dodging the dragons swipes, bites and fire spells.

"Should we even interfere?" Asked Barnabados rhetorically. Which I still answered with a nod and dashed towards the overgrown lizard.

***Purehito POV**

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Asked Warrod, a bit of mirth in his tone after watching the Requip mage's stunt of rodeoing the dragon.

"Not yet, we need to evaluate their skills. One of them is already powerful to ride a dragon and steer it to his will, the others are still unknowns." I Cooly replied, my eyes still watching over the three fighters with slight distrust.

After Mavis filled us and the other guild members in with the names and skills of the three large men, the guild members and the civilians who have seen the trio following the petite guild master of Fairy Tail were relieved that their worries for Mavis was unneeded as the group was willing to trust her with that kind of personal information. Which turned to worry for the three men after Mavis also informed them that they fought against the dragon and had taken the beast out of town.

Sighing, Warrod argued "You need to learn to control your suspicions of others man, otherwise that might cross to treating anyone with suspicion which would break the guilds ideals." it was always the guilds tradition to form good relations with almost anyone who was up for it.

"I'm not going to be hounding them in their sleep and the man who spoke earlier was sincere in his apology." I assured "It's his _'brothers'_ that I'm more cautious about." Sensing my companions confusion I clarified "Apart from the one who spoke earlier who I'm fine with, the other two were more than prepared and willing to cut us down just from a threat alone." Warrod's eyes widened in surprise but I continued "That and the three seemed unfamiliar with each other despite being siblings, so there might be the possibility that they haven't seen and known each other for long or..." I cut off my thoughts grimacing.

"Or what?" Warrod asked begrudgingly, finally catching on to what I was implying.

"That they might be experienced deceivers." Finishing my theory, after that we just continued watching over the Requip trio.

***Barbas POV**

Fighting against this dragon was nothing compared to the horrors of Anor Londo.

Granted that this self proclaimed "Dragon-King" Malai is much more... how should I say this... more 'Mobile' than the previous dragon I have fought and beat.

**_*Cough* Seath *Cough*_**

But back to the fight, it seems the three of us Sephtis' have already established the roles we would have in battle.

Barbados seemed enthralled to the thrill of combat, his mind away from everything else as he gracefully danced around the dragon while he simultaneously unleashed his rage in a tornado of slashes with his twin flaming curved greatswords.

A pure close combat fighter, thriving in the adrenaline of duking it out face-to-face.

While Barnabados filled the defender role which he prided in. He seemed to have the same thought as I about the threat the dragon as he seemed to prefer just blocking with his sword or back stepping strikes only to charge back into the front, dealing out slow but devastating blows with Artorias' blade, releasing a threatening red aura around the slit of his eyes that is forcing the dragons attention to him fully.

While I purely focused on the sidelines, throwing the occasional lightning spear to weak spots, emit force to redirect blows and hexes to force the dragon into immobility. Dodging clear away from fire breaths or fireballs that were aimed for the two warriors that went to me instead.

I have yet to reveal my sorcery spells so that the people of this world will not worry over a magic that 'technically' manipulates souls.

Though hexes do count as manipulating souls, it's appearance alone is enough to be labeled as a curse-type of holder magic.

Aside from that all of us are clear in how the other worked and synchronised perfectly with one another.

It should be enough to appease the inspection of skills Purehito was conducting on us.

The dragon roared once more, causing a shockwave over the area cracking the ground under its feet.

"Impossible!" It thought aloud, fear evident in its loud voice "How could a small group of mere humans be this powerful!?" It asked itself in extreme confusion.

Well since we were capable of harming the dragon with nothing but our holder magic. One must wonder why as only ONE type of CASTER magic can cause any form of harm against a dragon.

And I'll be leaving it as just that for now.

That and remembering the Four Lords words that us three can change the rules of this world might have been a major factor in it as well.

"My apologies, but we are not obligated to tell you." Barnabados gravely answered. But he has a point, who would reveal the effect of their magical abilities to their opponents?

"And don't think of us as less than scum beast, we've faced more stronger threats than you. Though we can say that you are more faster or should I say more 'mobile' than the last dragon we have faced." Joked Barbados referring to one scaleless dragon as well which got chuckles from the Blue knight and I.

***Location Unknown. No POV**

_AAATTCCHOOO!_ Sneezed Seath. Yes, a dragon sneezed.

"A dragon sneezing?" Wondered Nito while Gwyn laughed heartily at the revelation "You'll never hear the end of that from us Seath hahahahaha." Joked the Lord of Death before he joined in the hysterics with The Lord of Sunlight when the Scaleless dragon sneezed for a second time.

The witch of Izalith seemed content with watching the fight of the three former undead and the dragon but had a slight smile in her face as she knew who the two people were that talked of Seath.

Seath grumbled, wondering who was talking about him and planned on how to get back at the said person(s).

***Now back to Barbas. At the outskirts of Magnolia.**

The battle had lasted for just half an hour yet the land was devastated with the carnage the green dragon had wrought. Claw and fist marks littered the ground. Scorched earth seemed to be everywhere.

Yet looking at the three of us not one scratch, bruise or burn was upon us.

"This might be a good time for you to be leaving." Warned Barnabados, eager to keep fighting if the dragon kept resisting.

"No! Keep fighting! I'm not finished with this beast yet!" Joyously pranced Barbados, eager to keep fighting for the sake of spilling blood.

The dragon didn't need a word of advise from me as it rose from the ground and flew away from us and the city shouting "My name is Malai! And I will be back!" It retorted futilely considering it had tears coming out of its eyes like a hose, he was never coming back to this city.

"Well that was nothing but impressive you three." Turning to the source, it was Warrod complimenting us. Along with Mavis who had a huge smile on her face while Purehito merely gave a nod of approval.

"Well, we merely tired the beast, we haven't slain it." Barnabados humbly replied, somewhat modest about the compliment "It could still harm other towns and people."

"Don't worry, that dragon was known infamously for being a large threat to humans." Replied Mavis relaxed now that the fight was over "Considering Malai's reaction it would take a long time for him to think he can just attack any town or anyone again."

"Indeed." Shortly answered Purehito "But let's take the formalities inside the guild building." Nodding to Warrod, who started repairing the land, returning the green that was lost in the battle. Impressing the two knights who had the information of how Green magic worked but had not seen it in action. After Warrod was done he summoned a large bean stalk under us that grew impossibly fast back into the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

As we traveled on the bean stalk through the skies of the city, Mavis was waving at the people around us who we're shouting cheers and thanks to us.

It seemed so strange. Back in Lordran there was nothing good or heroic just things that needed to be done, everything grey or dark, no light or just.

Which turned to greater confusion once we reached the Guild hall. The guild members were gathered around us, giving us three smiles and praises, calling us heroes.

But we needed to adapt. This wasn't Lordran anymore, not _everything_ was out to kill us, not _everyone_ was out to deceive or stab us in the back.

We give out calm smiles and modest replies, there was no use to gloat, we had more experience about the bad effects of becoming power or attention hungry.

Turning to Mavis she proclaimed to the rest of the guild members "Today three brothers and heroes join our guild! Please make them feel like home in our family." giving out a big grin, receiving cheers of yes in reply which was a big surprise for the three of us.

A family.

Our families denied us when the curse was marked on us. Despised us, hated us for every fiber for our being.

Me being a sufferer of that and being forgotten by the close friends and family that I had in my previous life was enough to have me running off a cliff over and over again.

Yet here we were being accepted so easily to this family, who still saw us as strangers but would welcome us nonetheless.

And here, right now, was when we realized that we could truly smile.

"Wait." Interjected Barbados "While we are thankful and all..." turning to me and Barnabados before continuing "But didn't we forget something back at the dragon fight?" Leaving me and Barnabados to wonder what he's talking about while the rest of the guild members looked in confusion.

Killing the Dragon wasn't the point. It was just to make it leave Magnolia and it's citizens alone. But killing it would mean we get to absorb its immense soul. But in both choices we could also chop off and loot its...

...Tail.

...

"THE TAIL!" The three of us shouted, realizing the chance that we missed making some of the guild members sweat drop who didn't get what we were going on about while the three of us simultaneously glared back outside the guild, silently swearing to get that dragon if we ever met it again or came across its other brethren.

While far off the distance, Malai felt a heavy chill down his spine and sensed a dark, malistic feeling coming from the direction of the town that he was flying away from.

He knew one thing. He needed to go low for a while and train to be stronger than those three insects.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. Just warning that it might take a while before I can post up another chapter as I'm planning to go through a bit in Mavis' timeline considering becoming an undead means that you're immortal as long as you don't lose yourself and become Hollow. The being able to live for a seemingly infinite amount of time. So I'm still planning if I have to summarize events till I reach the time when the Fairy Tail story started off in the Manga/Anime or do completely separate stories for each OC.**

**But nonetheless, please review, favorite, follow, all that jazz, your criticism and advice always helps.**

**Extra's:**

**Reference to Barbados' story about Solaire and Anor Londo: www. deviantart (. com)/ art/ Do-you-even-praise-the-sun-435676462 (Just remove the spaces.) ****Amazing Dark Souls comedy from jdeberge.**

**Draconic - Human - ****Malai - Moron**


End file.
